


Charcoal Feathers!

by Mozarts Fantasy (MozartsFantasy)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, This takes place in the afterlife so they're all technically dead, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartsFantasy/pseuds/Mozarts%20Fantasy
Summary: Sans managed to free the Underground from the loops, but at what cost? His friends are gone and he's fading more with each passing day. When he falls down, he doesn't know what to expect. Sans never imagined he'd awaken to his family standing over him and a pair of wings upon his back. This is the story of what comes next. For Sans, the afterlife may not be as pleasant as he hoped.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. The Price Of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> **AN: Hey guys, it's been awhile. Anyways, this is a story I've had planned since about halfway through Adopted Promise. I really hope you like it. It's nice to be back to writing and I have a lot planned, including rewrites of some of my unfinished works. Don't forget to leave a comment if you like this, it really helps keep me motivated to continue. Thanks so much!**
> 
> **Disclaimer: Toby Fox owns Undertale. I simply borrow the characters for awhile in order to make my stories :)**

Papyrus floated in the air, looking down at the scene taking place in the Judgment Hall while his friends lingered nearby. His younger brother stood there, glaring at the human child who had, in another time, been their friend. When they'd died, the gathered monsters had discovered they were suddenly able to remember the previous timelines, meaning they knew everything that has happened since Frisk had first fallen into the Underground. They remembered seeing the surface for the first time, beginning their lives anew only for it all to reset. They remembered the first time she'd turned on them, the dust covering her small form sending chills through their souls. Back then, they'd never known that the poor girl had been possessed by the spirit of the fallen princess, Chara, but they do now. For whatever reason, this is the first time they've remembered. All other times they'd simply turned to dust, having no memory of what happened after they'd died. This time, though, they've remained as some kind of ghostly entities. Now, having followed the younger skelebro to the Judgment Hall, they stand witness to the many attempts the human child has made on his life. By this point, they can see that he is weakening, his magic ebbing even as his resolve remains steady and all they can do is watch helplessly as Sans faces off against the deranged human once more.

"I won't let you through." The skeleton growls out, voice firm, though his bones tremble with exhaustion. "I'll stall you long enough for Asgore to gather the souls."

"You're such a fool, comedian." Chara laughs at the slipper-clad monster, causing his friends to shout in rage even though the two couldn't hear.

"What do you mean?" Sans asked, trepidation in his voice and sweat beading on his skull.

"The king is already dead." The girl gloated, smiling gleefully at the choked 'No' that escaped Sans' mouth upon hearing the news.

" _Sans, please forgive me for placing this burden on your shoulders." Said monster spoke up, knowing that his words would go unheard. He clung to his family, Toriel holding his hand, offering silent support with Asriel nestled in her arms. "If I'd known this would happen I would never have appointed you as Judge. I am so sorry."_

"You're lying," Sans denied, unwilling to believe the girl's words without proof. How could the king be dead, he was supposed to be waiting in the throne room.

"It's true. I was lucky enough to come across him in Waterfall. You see, that old goat decided to visit the snail farm today. He didn't even see me coming. The same goes for the flower when I cut him down right outside these very doors." Chara taunted as the group looked on, incapable of aiding their living friend. "You're the only one left, Sansy. Tell me, how does it feel knowing you've once again failed to save everyone you love?"

Pap watched tearfully as Sans' shoulders slumped and he seemed to fold in on himself due to the pain. It only lasted mere moments, for before the child could even take a step towards him, the short monster had straightened up, his stance mirroring the resolve within his soul. Staring at the girl, brow bones furrowed as blue fire blazed in his left eye, Sans addressed the human.

"I don't know how but I will end this one way or another." He voiced, tone low and gravelly. "Our lives are not toys for you to play with and destroy whenever the mood suits you. We have feelings... hopes and dreams... we care about what happens to others! That's more than I can say for you. You're just an empty husk of a child who once knew love. You let your hatred for your own kind consume you, turning you into the demon I see before me. It didn't matter that you found a family who loved you, who would have given their lives to protect your own! All you cared about was revenge. So tell me, _Chara_ , who's the real monster here? Is it me... or _you?_ "

His brother never failed to surprise him. Neither the king nor queen had realized who the human was until they'd been killed... so how was it that Sans had figured it out? That was a question better left for another time, the elder skeleton decided, tuning back into the fight in time to hear the child's response.

"Shut up!" She screamed, shrill voice echoing around the corridor. "You know nothing of me!"

"Really? You think I don't know anything? Well, let me tell you what I do know... I know that I could have easily become like you after the first genocide loop!" Here, Papyrus and the others let out pained gasps, moving to float closer to the small skeleton as he turned his face to the floor in shame, wishing they could offer some sort of comfort. "There were times when I let my hatred rule my actions, times where I gave up altogether... but that's not who I am! That is why, no matter how many times you reset, I will be here waiting to stop you. I'll do my best _every single time_... even if it's not enough. I refuse to let my soul become shadowed by hate!"

A startling laugh echoed through the passageway, drawing attention back to the child. Her eyes were narrowed, mirth shining in their crimson depths as she smiled cruelly at her opponent.

"You bonehead! For being as smart as you are it's incredible how stupid you can be." She exclaimed after catching her breath, the knife she wielded still clutched securely in her hand. "It's true, your soul isn't shadowed by hate, it's shadowed by something much harder to get rid of... despair, the absence of HOPE. It's the reason you only have 1HP. It's _the reason_ you couldn't bring yourself to lift a finger against me until I'd killed all your friends. Face the facts, bone boy, you'll never beat me."

The comedian's eyes went dark, fear gripping him as he took an involuntary step back. He didn't know it but Sans had backed up directly in front of his older brother and Papyrus wasted no time placing a transparent hand on the smaller skeleton's shoulder. Their other friends gathered 'round as well, offering silent support as they glared daggers at the fallen child. How dare she prey on his insecurities like that.

_'Do not listen to her, Sans.' Papyrus urged, putting as much confidence into his voice as possible. Who knows, maybe if he simply tried hard enough he'd be able to reach the younger monster. 'You're far stronger than you think you are. I know you've been hurting, I should have done a better job of being there for you, but I know you can do this. When you set your mind to something then anything is possible, you just have to believe in yourself as I do!'_

Suddenly, Sans gasped, shock filling him as he whipped around to look at them. For a moment, Pap was certain that his brother had somehow managed to see him but was disappointed when rather than meeting his eyes the other looked through him as if he weren't there at all. He let out a soft sigh knowing it wasn't the pun lover's fault, even so, that didn't make him feel any better.

Sans shook his head, he could have sworn he'd felt a hand on his shoulder just then. Huh, he must be imagining things. Still, for some odd reason, the thought helped him calm down enough to regain his composure. Launching a wave of bones at the approaching human, she dodged them easily, moving in to attack a moment later. Sans teleported away in the nick of time. Summoning an even more complex bone attack, he watched for an opening only to find there was none. They'd faced off so many times by now that she had memorized every possible combination of attacks he could arrange. As the knife swung towards him once more, the monster felt a strange surge of energy overtake him and the child paused in her advance, staring at him incredulously as he felt his right eye spark to life for the first time in years.

"What? What is this?" Chara cried, her voice dissipating as another took its place.

"Sans..." The new voice was unmistakably Frisk's and he smiled gently when his gaze met with chocolate brown rather than crimson red. "What's happening? How did I gain back contr... oh my gosh! Both your eyes are glowing!"

The ghostly group stared, awed expressions on their faces as Papyrus grinned unabashedly. Somehow his magic had been able to breach the gap between life and death in order to give his brother the boost he needed to keep going. He only hoped it was enough.

"It's okay, kiddo," Sans reassured, not fully understanding what had just occurred, only that his soul felt lighter than it had in ages. "I don't really know what's going on but something tells me that everything's gonna be alright. Bear with me on this, kay?"

"Okay." She said before wincing, one hand flying up to cradle her head. "Sans! She's taking control again... I can't fight her!"

"Gah! You little brat!" Chara's angry voice took over where Frisk's more gentle tone had been seconds before. "This body is mine. You don't have a say anymore!"

She charged at him and he knew there was no way he'd be able to dodge since she'd caught him off guard. The hoodie-clad skeleton braced himself, ready for the impact that would once again take his life.

_"Fight, you punk!" Undyne shouted, fist raised to the sky as she sent a wave of her magic into the skeleton's soul. "Don't you dare give up!"_

As soon he felt the unfamiliar magic coarse through him, his right eye flared once more, unbeknownst to him, this time glowing an incredible shade of green as a spear materialized in his hand, effectively blocking the oncoming assault. He stared at it, unable to comprehend what had just happened. In all the loops he'd experienced he'd never encountered anything like this. But now, as he stared at the weapon securely grasped in his hand, he suddenly realized what he'd been feeling this whole fight.

_"We are here, Sans," Toriel spoke kindly, her warm, purple eyes locked on the smaller figure. "You no longer have to go through this alone."_

_"The fate of the Underground rests with you, stay determined," Asgore added, worried lines creasing his brow, only lessening when their son reached up to take his hand._

"I can feel them, my friends," Sans spoke softly. Closing his eyes for a moment, he pictured the others standing here with him before opening them once more and raising the spear towards Chara's enraged form. "They're here, helping me fight against you."

_"YOU ARE RIGHT, BROTHER, WE ARE HERE WITH YOU!" Papyrus cried, wishing he could wrap his sibling in a bone-crushing embrace and shield him from the misery of the world. "WE'VE BEEN WATCHING AND ARE SO VERY PROUD! HANG IN THERE, YOU'VE GOT THIS! I BELIEVE IN YOU!"_

" _It's true, darling!" Mettaton declared, posing dramatically even though the younger monster couldn't see him. "We're all lending you our power so you'd better not lose."_

"Your friends are dead!" Chara screamed as she raced forward once more, avoiding every single bone in her way. "They can't help you!"

The spear dissipated, replaced a moment later with a large staff-like femur... his eye now glowing with his brother's orange magic. This weapon was far easier to wield seeing as it was so similar to his own magic and, besides that, the warmth radiating from it immediately set him at ease.

_'Thanks, Papyrus.'_ He thought to himself, hugging the bone staffclose to his sternum for a short moment and he could have sworn he felt the phantom touch of hands resting gently on his shoulders.

He blocked with a powerful swing, knocking the knife away and effectively giving him an opening to strike her down. Sans sank to the floor, knees giving out as exhaustion overtook him.

" _It...it's not over." Alphys stuttered, watching as golden light flared in the hall. "Sans y...you've got to get up!"_

" _Come on, Sans!" Asriel cried, knowing it was only a matter of seconds before his sister would be back. "Please! You're the only one who can stop this."_

As if hearing their words, Sans slowly climbed to his feet... breath coming in pained gasps as he readied himself once more. This was the fourteenth time Chara had loaded her save this run and his magic reserves were running dangerously low. He knew he wouldn't last much longer without rest. As Chara reappeared at the end of the Judgment Hall, Sans felt his soul clench in apprehension.

"So, comedian, how long are we going to play this little game, hmm?" The human child questioned, smirking when she noticed him sway unsteadily. "Wouldn't it be easier to give in to the despair? I could put you out of your misery."

"No, taking the easy way out never solves anything." The slipper-wearing monster argued, knowing there was no way he'd give up... not again... _never again_!

"So be it," Chara murmured, raising her knife until it glinted in the light before beginning her charge.

Sans dodged, albeit sloppily, and sent a weak blaster in retaliation. It missed, leaving him open for another attack.

" _HE WON'T LAST MUCH LONGER!" Papyrus yelled, knowing his brother was completely exhausted by this point._

_"Then we just need to lend him more of our magic," Toriel announced, meeting each of the gathered monster's eyes._

_They nodded in turn before moving as one to place their hands upon their living comrade, imbuing him with all the magic that remained within their disembodied spirits._

Sans once again felt as if he were being touched by the spectral hands of his fallen friends and a moment later a rush of energy filled his soul, erasing his fatigue and refilling his magic reserves to a higher level than they've ever been. He wasn't fighting alone anymore, the ones who had given their lives in defense of the Underground were all fighting beside him and they _would not lose_!

Summoning his blue magic, Sans latched onto the child's soul and yanked it forward with all the might his body possessed, directly into a wall of sharpened bone. He watched as the red heart was ripped free of its host's body, fully engulfed in his magic, and he released his hold on the child, sending her crashing to the floor in a mangled heap of bloody flesh and bone. Even though it had to be done, he couldn't repress the wave of nausea that threatened to sweep over him. That body used to be Frisk's, the human he'd promised to protect and had come to see as a friend... and he'd torn her apart.

" _It's okay, Sans... it had to be done... I didn't feel any pain." A voice spoke directly in his mind as the soul pulsed weakly in his magic's hold. "Now use my soul to break the barrier. Set the monsters free."_

"But, without your power to reset..." The skeleton trailed off, unable to voice what that would mean for his friends... for Frisk... for his _brother._

_"It's the only way to stop the loops," Frisk said, glancing at the others who had formed a loose circle around their trembling friend._

_They smiled at her, eyes sad but resolute and she could tell they understood what she was asking of them. Bringing her gaze back to Sans, she watched a tear trail down his face as he shook his head._

"No," He denied in a near whisper, not wanting to live in a world where everyone he loved was gone. "There has to be another way."

" _I'm so sorry, Sans." The human replied, her own eyes growing misty as she kept a tight, mental hold on Chara so the other girl couldn't regain control. "You know that isn't true. We've tried for how many loops now, it's always the same. You need to accept that some things can't be changed. It's time we let our friends rest in peace. You have to understand, please, it's for the best. Secure the fate of the Underground and, when your time finally comes, we'll be there waiting for you on the other side."_

"I don't want to be alone." The comedian choked out, an anguished sob escaping his throat as he clapped a hand over his mouth in an attempt to hold it in.

" _You won't be. We'll always be watching over you." Frisk smiled as the others crowded closer to the distraught skeleton, though she knew he couldn't see it. "Live, Sans, for us as well as for yourself... live and be happy. You of all monsters deserve that after everything you've sacrificed to protect the Underground."_

He thought on it for a moment, head bowed under the weight of what he had to do. Then, slowly, he raised his head... a lost look within the dark depths of his sockets.

"What if I can't?" He whispered, hoarse voice barely loud enough for them to hear.

The gathered monsters felt as if their souls would shatter for a second time upon seeing the pain their younger friend was experiencing. They would do anything in their power to ease his grief but that wasn't possible. They were dead and with their remaining magic expended they could no longer influence the living world.

_"Try... please," Frisk answered, at last, a pleading ring to her voice. "None of us want you to be sad, you know. We miss seeing your smile. Not the fake ones you've been hiding behind lately, those don't even compare. When you are truly happy, Sans, you shine brighter than the sun."_

Silence reigned for several minutes as the youngest skelebro took in what the young human had said before steeling his resolve. He then looked up directly into the faces of the gathered monsters, though they knew it was a fluke as he was still incapable of seeing them, and gave a firm nod.

"Alright, I'll try" He spoke, voice wobbling yet holding a resolved edge. "I swear to you... I'll break the barrier and see to it that monsterkind gets settled on the surface. After that... well... after that, I can't make any promises."

_Knowing it was the best they were going to get, his friends nodded in agreement, prompting Frisk to speak for them once more._

" _That's all we ask." She sighed in relief, feeling her soul shudder weakly as cracks began to form. "Now hurry! Take my soul along with the previous six, break the barrier, set all monsters free!"_

" _Not all of them."_ He couldn't help but think as he raced towards the barrier to gather the other souls, a few tears escaping his eye sockets as the canisters came into view.

Using his magic, Sans latched onto the floating hearts and pulled them free of their containers, bringing them close enough for him to absorb. As the seven human souls bonded with his monster one he felt immense power coarse through his body and had just enough time to send out a beam of pure energy towards the barrier before he collapsed to the ground. Moments before he faded into unconsciousness, Sans managed to catch a glimpse of his friends, their faces filled with love as they gazed down at him from above.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

It was over. After Sans had awoken it didn't take long to realize that the barrier had been broken and the souls were nowhere in sight. He'd done it, Chara was gone, she'd never be able to hurt anyone ever again. But in sealing her fate he'd taken the life of his last remaining friend. Frisk's sacrifice had been a necessary evil but one he wished he could have avoided. Now here he sat, broken, desolate, wanting nothing more than to be with the ones he loved. But that would have to wait... he had a promise to keep.

Shuffling to his feet, Sans gathered the last dregs of his power to teleport. He made the jump, landing shakily just outside the lab in Hotland where the evacuees were hidden deep within the basement. He passed the pile of Alphys' dust, cringing as he did so. She had been caught unaware after leading the final group to safety, making her stand here rather than lead Chara to the defenseless monsters below in hopes of escaping her fate. She'd been brave, braver than Sans felt he had ever been, but she'd perished just like the others... not standing a chance against the human's violent might.

_'No! Don't think about that.'_ He chided himself, knowing that if he let himself succumb to his despair then it would all be over.

Unbeknownst to him, his friends were upholding their promise as well. They remained by his side, following him on this journey as they watched over him. They realized the burden they had left on his shoulders but there was nothing they could do to change things. This was how it had to be if they wanted to see their people freed. So, ignoring the beckoning light, they stayed as ghosts among this plain. Sans brought their attention back to him as he shoved open the door to the hidden elevator and stepped inside, taking one more trembling breath before pushing the button that would let him descend.

"Hey, anyone here?" He called as he stepped out into the waiting darkness of the true lab.

There was no sound to be heard, no clue that anyone else was here at all, that is until a familiar monster rounded the corner... his light illuminating the darkened room enough for the skeleton to make out the shape of huddled figures hiding within the shadows.

"Sans! Thank Asgore you're alive." Grillby exclaimed, missing the skeleton's wince as he placed his hands on either of his friend's shoulders. "We thought you'd been killed when you didn't show up here. Do you know what happened?"

The shorter being nodded solemnly, taking a moment to bask in the knowledge that at least one of his closest friends had survived, while more monsters gathered round. The skeleton considered his words for several seconds before speaking, not bothering to raise his voice for he knew that the ones who heard him would pass on what was said to the others.

"The human was defeated, the barrier broken... we're free." He said, a weariness in his voice that the fire elemental instantly picked up on.

"What of the others?" He asked, dread filling his soul. "Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton? Did any who fought the child survive?"

Sans felt the question like a blow to his sternum and it took several moments before he was able to speak once more.

"You're lookin' at him." The comedian said, voice apathetic as he shrugged... the events of the last few hours (along with the numerous other timelines he'd endured) had left him feeling numb to the world around him.

He didn't even respond as a series of loud gasps echoed throughout the chamber, soon to be replaced by the murmuring of frightened monsters.

"Did you hear that? Sans defeated the human!"

"We're safe, we don't have to hide anymore."

"True, but the king is dead!"

"What about the Royal Guard? Where are they?"

"All dead, there's no one left."

"Then who will lead us?"

"What are we going to do now?"

Sans had zoned out though he was brought back to himself as the gathered monsters crowded forward. Grillby tried to keep them at bay but Sans knew that it wouldn't last for long. Without a leader, they would soon fall into panic and disarray. There was only one solution he could see.

Stepping forward, Sans finally raised his voice to be heard above the crowd, carefully concealing the weariness he felt within his soul.

"We move on!" He called, doing his best to live up to the spirit of his fallen friends, any of whom would have made a better choice to lead monsterkind to salvation than him... but that wasn't an option now. "The barrier is broken! Tomorrow, I'll lead a small party to the surface to meet with the human leaders about settling above ground. With luck, they will have forgotten the prejudice they once felt and be open to the idea. If not I will do my best to smooth things over. We cannot afford a war, even more so now that the fallen human has decimated our government. So, once we make it topside, I want everyone to be on their best behavior, is that clear?"

A chorus of agreement rang out and Sans felt a sigh of relief slip past his mouth as he turned to meet the bartender's worried gaze.

"Sans... are you sure about this?" He asked, motioning to where the other survivors had now knelt and begun proclaiming the skeleton as their new leader.

"No, I'm not." He admitted in a voice only audible to himself and the fire monster. "But I made a promise and I intend to see it through. If that means leading monsterkind out of the darkness, then so be it."

The taller monster stood there for a short moment, silently analyzing the smaller male before a fond smile rose on his face. In a single fluid motion, the bartender sank to one knee, a fiery hand pressed to his chest as he gazed up into the sockets of his long time friend with firm resolve.

"Then I swear I will be by your side every step of the way, my king." Grillby declared, voice ringing with nothing but truth as he made his vow. "You have my trust, my loyalty, and my friendship. No matter what may come, whether you need advice or simply someone to listen, I will be there whenever you have need of me."

The newly crowned monarch nodded in acceptance, unable to speak around the lump in his throat. With tears gleaming in his sockets, he reached out and helped his companion back to his feet before turning to address his people once more. Papyrus and the others looked on with pride, their own faces growing wet as they watched the younger monster gracefully assume a role he was never meant to play. They knew it wouldn't be easy but they also knew that there was no way Sans would let them down, after all, he'd promised. Now, as they watched him stand tall amongst the gathered monsters, there was no doubt in their minds that they'd done the right thing by sacrificing the power to reset so that the rest of monsterkind could live, not in an infinite loop but in the freedom they so rightly deserved.

-XXX-XXX-XXX- **Ten years later** -XXX-XXX-XXX-

Sans stared out at the familiar forest, shuddering in the cold as he sat alone on the snowy hilltop near his former post on the outskirts of Snowdin Town. The Underground was deserted, after all, it had been years since he'd defeated Chara and broken the barrier. Now, his promise had finally been fulfilled. The monsters had settled into the human world with hardly any conflict. There had been slight prejudice at first but after proving themselves to be kind and just the humans had slowly come around, welcoming them amongst their kind as friends. Yes, ten years may not seem like a long time (especially to monsters), but to Sans, it had been an eternity.

He'd never fully recovered from the ordeal he'd gone through and, although he'd put on a brave front, those who knew him well could tell he was fading a little more with each passing day. It was only that morning that he'd pulled Grillby aside. The flame elemental had become his second in command and Sans knew it was only fair to prepare him for the inevitable. His friend had argued at first, only stopping when he recalled the way the skeleton's eye lights had dimmed within the last week, then hung his head in defeat. He knew there was nothing he could do for the smaller monster besides offer him support. He'd kept his king company on the journey back to Mt. Ebott, and for that, Sans was grateful. They'd said their goodbyes at the cave where the barrier once stood, the skeleton reaching up to remove the crown from around his head, carefully holding it out for his friend to take. Grillby did so, hands shaking badly as he placed the heavy burden on his own head before engulfing the shorter male in a desperate hug. They stayed like that for a moment, neither wanting to let go of the other, then they broke apart. The former king turned away from the life he'd known for the past few years, looking back only once as he sent a grateful nod to his final living friend.

Sans slowly made his way through the Underground (unable to summon the magic needed to teleport) until he arrived at the place he now sat. He'd only stopped once along the way, when he'd picked up his discarded hoodie from the house he'd once shared with his brother, before continuing on to the forest outside Snowdin. It was here he wished to take his final breath, here in the place he and Papyrus had played as children, where they'd later trained for the royal guard together. It was here that his long journey had begun on that fateful day when he'd first met the small human he'd come to see as a friend. Taking a final look around, the skeleton closed his eyes, peace filling his mind as he let his soul fade into the ether. So passes Sans, last king of New Home, his dust spreading silently across the snowy hilltop as the wind howled mournfully for the lost hero of the Underground.


	2. A Bittersweet Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN: Hey everyone, here's chapter two of Charcoal Feathers! I really hope you like it. I really miss hearing what you guys think so, if you can spare a moment out of your day, please leave a comment. It really helps.**
> 
> **Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Undertale. That honor belongs to Toby Fox.**

The elder skelebro watched from the sidelines as his brother took his final journey, following alongside him as the younger monster traveled back to their former home amongst the snow-covered fields of the Underground. Even after entering the afterlife, he and the others had discovered that they were able to travel back over the threshold to keep the promise they had made to Sans. Papyrus had been relieved to learn this for, though their new world was beautiful, it just wasn't home without his brother. Glancing behind them, Pap noticed that the others had arrived as well. They must have realized it would only be a matter of time before Sans would cross over to join them. They'd taken turns staying with him over the years, an unseen yet constant presence, watching over him and doing their best to shield his dreams from the nightmares that haunted him every night. It hadn't been enough though. Even with their combined efforts, Sans' soul had lost the spark needed for him to continue living. He'd held on long enough to see his promise through but they knew he could no longer keep the fading at bay. He was falling down.

As they watched the comedian settle near his old sentry station, they gathered around, sadness reflected in their eyes as their friend's soul flickered in and out of existence before their eyes. Papyrus stepped forward as his sibling shivered, raising his pure white wings in an effort to block the frigid wind. He couldn't tell if it worked or not as Sans continued to tremble in the cold, night air. It wouldn't be long now. With one final breath, the short skeleton's soul flickered once more before shattering as his body turned to dust. None of the gathered monsters cried, however, for even though they were saddened that their friend's life had been cut short, it meant that they could once again be together without death coming between them.

"Sans?" Papyrus questioned softly, taking a step towards where the other skeleton had once sat. "Brother, it's time to wake up."

There, lying upon the hill his dust had scattered upon, was the spirit of the youngest skelebro. He was seemingly asleep and as Pap bent down beside him he lazily opened one eye, smiling up at the brother he hadn't seen in so many years.

"There you are." The elder skeleton said fondly as he moved to pull the other to his feet.

"Heya, bro," Sans replied, his ever-present grin the most genuine it's been since before the loops. "Guess I was _dead_ tired, huh?"

"THIS IS NO TIME TO MAKE JOKES, BROTHER! YOU JUST DIED!" Papyrus admonished, though he pulled the smaller monster into a bone-crushing embrace as the others chuckled.

It had been far too long since they'd heard the younger monster's witty commentary. He'd had to behave more professionally while he'd been acting as king so there had been a distinct lack of puns during the years he'd been ruling.

"Sans... it is good to see you again," Toriel spoke, stepping forward once his brother had released his hold. "I am so sorry for what my child put you through."

"I would like to apologize as well." Asgore declared, stepping up to stand beside his wife. "You were left with a heavy burden and I know it has not been easy on you. Please, can you ever forgive us for placing it upon your shoulders?"

"Don't worry about it, King Fluffybuns." Sans winked, chuckling under his breath. "None of this was your guys' fault."

"That's not true, punk!" Undyne called, her words were harsh but her face showed nothing but respect as she pushed her way to the front of the crowd. "If I hadn't gotten killed I could have been there to help you. I should have trained harder!"

"I sh...should have worked more on Mettaton's d... defenses and also shouldn't h...have let myself get caught o...off guard," Alphys added, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"I suppose I shouldn't have been such a showboat," Metta admitted, rubbing the back of his head as he looked to the side. "If I'd have been so distracted with my performance I might have been able to avoid the human's attack."

The hoodie-clad skeleton couldn't believe what he was hearing. With every word his friends spoke he felt his temper rise higher until it finally exploded.

"Don't say that!" Sans shouted, not even noticing the new pair of wings he was sporting as they fluffed up in agitation. "None of you did a single thing wrong! It was that brat's fault, not yours, and I never want to hear you blaming yourselves again."

"But..." Frisk began, only to be cut off before she could say any more.

"That goes double for you, kiddo." He declared, crouching down to pull the small child into his arms. "You're the one who got their body hijacked by a vengeful spirit. It's not your fault they went on a murderous rampage. You really came through when it mattered most and that's what counts."

through this all, Asriel had remained a silent figure in the background. Now, though, he spoke up... voice filled with awe.

"Hey, look, it's time!" He exclaimed, staring at something behind the gathered monsters.

They all turned to look and, sure enough, a swirling vortex of golden light had appeared in the air just beyond the rise of the hill. No matter how many times they saw it, it was still a remarkable sight.

Sans stared at the vortex, uncertainty clouding his renewed soul as he glanced around. None of the others seemed worried, in fact, they all looked rather peaceful.

"Heh, anyone know what that thing is?" He asked, still slightly concerned.

All he got were smiles in return and it made him even more apprehensive than he already was. A second later, his older bro stepped forward and took hold of his hand, pulling him in the direction of the light.

"Come brother, let us go!" He called excitedly as he glanced over his shoulder at the shorter being.

Then, with a powerful thrust of his wings, Papyrus lifted off into the air. Sans stared at him for a moment before realizing that his hand was still being held by the other monster.

"Uh, Pap?" He called, pulling his hand back in hope of freeing himself before he was dragged off the ground by his enthusiastic sibling.

"Just flap your wings in time with mine. It is easy!" The other declared as he lowered himself a bit so he could demonstrate.

Shifting his weight, Sans took a peek at his back. Sure enough, there was a pair of wings sticking through twin slots in his signature hoodie. They were smaller than his bros but looked just as strong, Taking an experimental flap, the comedian found that the wings responded as if he'd had them all his life rather than the few minutes it had been since he'd fallen down. Even so, he wouldn't call flying easy! He nearly crashed straight to the ground as he tried to take off and, in the end, it was only with the combined help of both Papyrus and Mettaton that he even managed to make it up to the portal thing. When his wild flailing had proven too much for his bro to handle alone, they'd each taken hold of one of his arms in order to better steady his attempt at flight. It had been humiliating, making him feel like a baby bones. As the trio hovered in the air, waiting for the others to join them, Toriel swooped over with Frisk held in her arms.

"Do not worry, Sans." She said upon seeing the blue flush overtaking his expression. "It is harder for some to learn than for others. You should have seen how many times Undyne crashed before she got the hang of her wings."

That earned a quiet chuckle from Sans and a sullen glare from the former captain before the stocky skeleton cocked his head in confusion.

"What's with the kid?" He asked, reaching out in an attempt to run his hand through Frisk's hair, though he couldn't get close enough to do so. "You feeling okay, buddy?"

"I'm fine." The human child said, voice quiet as she hid her face in her adoptive mother's fur.

The former queen smiled fondly as she shifted the little girl in her arms, turning her so that Sans was able to see the small pair of wings sitting upon her back.

"There is nothing to worry about, my friend." She revealed, running a soothing hand over her kid's back. "Frisk's wings are small and get tired rather easily so she prefers to be carried most of the time. Asriel is the same, you'll find."

Sure enough, Asgore approached with the rest of the group, his son nestled against his chest with a pair of small wings folded against the child's back.

"Are we ready?" He asked his beloved, gaining a nod in return. "Then let's be on our way."

Sans watched as one by one his friends flew through the vortex. When it came time for him, Papyrus, and Mettaton to follow the others he couldn't help but close his eyes as fear coursed through his entire being. The light engulfed him and, for a moment, the skeleton could have sworn he was back in the Judgment Hall. If not for his brother tightening his hold in reassurance, he wasn't sure whether he would have made it through without having a panic attack.

Within minutes, Sans felt his slippered feet touch down on something soft and slightly spongy. He realized why it felt like that as soon as he opened his eyes. He was standing on what appeared to be a cloud, though it looked much the same as the snow they'd been surrounded by moments before. His breath caught in his throat as he glanced around, eyes widened in utter shock. Everywhere he looked, the light shone bright and welcoming. There was no one around to disturb the tranquil peace of this land and yet it didn't feel lonely. There were trees growing out of the clouds and a river running nearby. In the distance, he could just make out the tops of buildings as well as a tall mountain peak. It was stunning.

"Wh...where are we?" He asked, voice nearly a whisper as he took in the splendor before them.

Once again, it was Toriel who answered.

"You could call this place by many names. Heaven, Paradise, Eden..." She informed, smiling softly at the friend they'd waited so long for. "But we just call it _Home."_

The others gathered 'round and Sans couldn't help the tears that began to stream from his sockets as he took in the sight of his friends surrounding him.

" _Home_..." He said, turning his face to the sun as his eyes closed, smiling through the tears that continued to stream down his face. "I like the sound of that."

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Sans was lead towards the buildings and was surprised to find copies of the homes they'd lived in Underground, though these were right next to each other rather than being separated by great distances as they were before. It was nice. He'd been dreading the moment when they'd have to say goodbye once more. Sans didn't want to let any of these monsters, or the human, out of his sight for as long as possible so he was glad to know that they were now neighbors. The others seemed to feel the same way for they followed as Pap lead them all into the skeleton's house.

"Everything's just as I remember..." Sans trailed off with a huffed laugh as he noticed the sock, along with the trailing notes, over by the wall.

"Of course it is!" The taller skelebro proclaimed. "These houses were made from our memories. There was nothing here at first but we were able to make them using our magic. The clouds responded to our thoughts and shaped themselves... it was all rather amazing, brother!"

"Sounds like it." The jokester agreed, voice barely louder than a whisper. "Wish I could have been there to see."

His friends shared a look as he began to climb the stairs before taking seats around the living room, leaving Sans to curiously make his way towards his room with the other skeleton trailing close behind. Upon opening his door the ketchup-lover was greeted by an unexpected sight. There was nothing there. No bed, no treadmill, no dresser, not even his beloved trombone... just an empty room.

"I figured you would like to make up your own room," Pap said softly, wrapping his arm around his younger brother's shoulders as he steered him inside. "I knew you would want to see how things work here for yourself, after all, you always were into that sciency stuff."

Gazing up at the taller monster, Sans was met by the most loving look he'd had directed at him since the day he'd lost his entire world. It nearly brought renewed tears to his eyes though he caught himself in the nick of time, pasting a wide smile on his face instead.

"Thanks, bro," He replied, already deciding what he'd do with his room. "How does this all work?"

"All you do is imagine what you want it to look like while channeling your magic and the clouds will mold themselves to fit the image in your head." The scarf-wearing monster declared, enthusiastically. "I'm not sure why they react to our magic, Alphys hasn't been able to figure that out, it's just the way things work here. Go ahead, give it a shot!"

Taking a moment to get a clear picture in his head, Sans summoned his power and let it do what it wished. He was slightly wary about this. Unrestrained magic has a tendency to go out of control and with how powerful his magic is it could cause a lot of damage if that were to happen. Nothing adverse occurred, though. No, as he watched, the clouds began to glow a pale blue before shifting into the shapes he wanted. A simple bed now occupied the corner near the window with a familiar treadmill taking up the center of the room. On the opposite side of the room from the bed was a dresser, a lamp placed securely upon it. A trash tornado spun in the corner of the room, making a spectacle of itself, and socks littered the floor. It looked exactly like his old room back in Snowdin, the only addition was a large, empty picture frame that hung from the wall in clear view no matter where you stood in the room.

"I... well... I thought we could all take a picture together." He explained, feeling the curiosity radiating off his bro in waves though he didn't dare meet the older monster's gaze in fear that his emotions would overwhelm him.

_"That way, I won't wake up and think this is all a dream. I'll know it's real every time I see our portrait hanging on the wall."_ Though Sans hadn't said it aloud, the former sentry could easily hear the hidden message within his brother's words.

Papyrus watched him, a saddened expression on his face though he hid it before Sans could see. He'd seen how affected the other skeleton had been by their deaths. Back when time kept resetting, Sans had known that it was only a matter of time before he'd see them again. Even if his brother felt that sharp pain in his soul every time he was forced to watch them die, he had known that it wasn't the end... not for good at least. That all changed when Sans had realized the only way to break the loops for good would be to use Frisk and Chara's combined soul to break the barrier. Without the determination that her soul provided, there were no more resets. His beloved brother had been forced to choose the fate of the Underground over the fates of his friends, even as his heart broke into a million pieces. Papy could see the toll that decision had taken on Sans' soul. Even now, there were fine lines etched into it where old cracks used to be. The elder skeleton didn't know if those scars would ever truly fade.

"THAT'S A MARVELOUS IDEA, BROTHER!" Papyrus exclaimed enthusiastically, bringing himself back to the matter at hand. "LET'S GO TAKE ONE RIGHT NOW!"

Grabbing the smaller monster, he gently pulled him downstairs and into the company of the others before he could so much as disagree. Everyone present halted in their activities to stare at the duo, questioning expressions on their faces as Sans blushed blue and hid his face within the collar of his hoodie.

"My brother has come up with a wonderful idea," Pap announced, only continuing once he was certain that everyone was paying attention. "Sans has suggested we all take a photo together to commemorate our reunion."

Here he gave the others a meaningful look, discretely gesturing to the way Sans' eyes still appeared slightly haunted. He knew they understood as their expressions gained a more tender look to them. They had made a pact over the years that they'd look after the younger monster. They promised each other that when the time came for Sans to join them, that they would do everything in their power to lessen the pain and guilt he kept within his soul. They also knew that Sans wouldn't outright ask for help, they'd have to figure things out for themselves. This was one such time.

"Yea! Let's take a picture." Frisk cheered, rushing over to launch herself into the shorter skeleton's arms.

Sans barely managed to catch the child in time before she sent both of them careening to the floor. He smiled, nestling the ten-year-old against his side as the others all took their place, being extra careful not to hurt the girl's wings as he wrapped her in a hug. He was just about to look around for a camera when one levitated in front of them, surrounded by his bro's familiar magic. So, with that taken care of, Sans let a warm smile grace his features as the shutter clicked into place. Moments later they somehow had a fully developed picture in the exact size of his frame.

"Thank you guys, this really means a lot to me." He admitted, staring fondly at the picture held securely in his hands now that he'd set Frisk back on the floor.

"Not a problem, Darling," Mettaton spoke from where he'd flung a robotic arm around Papyrus' shoulders. "I will _always_ pose for a camera."

That earned a quiet chuckle before Sans let out a yawn. Man, dying had sure worn him out.

"I think we'd best be getting to bed," Tori spoke, casting a tender look to where her children had also begun to yawn. "It's been a hectic day for all of us and I'm sure we'll want an early start in the morning so that we can catch up with Sans properly."

"Sounds good, I think I'm gonna turn in for the night," Sans admitted, feeling overwhelmed by everything that had happened. "It's been great to see you all again though."

Every monster present smiled widely at the skeleton's words and Frisk raced forward once more to place a gentle kiss on her best friend's cheek. She'd missed him so much these past years and she wanted to start making up for all the pain she'd caused him. He'd told her it wasn't her fault and, now, she finally has the chance to return the favor.

Sans watched as the others filed out of the house until the only other monster present was his brother. Glancing at Pap, he couldn't help but feel his soul twinge with a familiar ache. It had been so long since that horrible day and now he was finally reunited with the one who meant the most to him. It brought about a sense of relief yet at the same time opened old wounds.

"Brother? Are you alright?" Papyrus' voice snapped him back to reality and he glanced up to see the other skeleton's concerned face. "You've been zoning out for a while now, is there something the matter?"

He shook his head, forcing a reluctant smile onto his face as he winked. "Nah, I'm just _bone_ -weary. Better head to bed before I fall asleep on my feet."

The former sentry hid the wince that tried to make it through his mask at that statement. Phantom pains from the cut that stretched across his ribs and sternum flaring up at the unintentional mention of his numerous deaths. Pap looked doubtful for a few seconds more before a warm smile graced his features.

"Alright, Sans," The tall monster agreed, stepping forward to wrap his sibling in another embrace, his large wings moving to encircle them both. "Remember, I am right down the hall if you need me."

"Okay," He said, burying his face in his bro's sternum to take in his scent.

He knew that might be considered creepy but at the moment he didn't care. He had his friends and, more importantly, his brother back... that was all that mattered.

Papyrus stepped back, a loving smile directed towards his younger brother until the other skeleton was out of sight. Only then did he let it fall. It would take time for Sans to adjust to being around them again, he knew that, and he only hoped that he could help his sibling deal with the trauma he'd faced when he'd been alive. They had a long road ahead of them, that was for certain, but he knew that with their friends at their side things would work out for the best... at least, that's what he hoped.

Sans made his way upstairs, he couldn't help but think back on everything that had happened in the last few hours. It was so much to take in. Hopefully, he'd be able to make his hidden lab out of these weird clouds and begin to study this place further. For instance; what were these clouds, how did they support an ecosystem, why were there no other dead monsters here other than his friends, and what's with the wings? There was a lot he wanted to know about this new world he'd found himself thrust into but he supposed that could wait for another time. Right now he only wanted to enjoy having his family back. It didn't matter if they weren't all related by blood, what they'd endured together was enough to bond them as one... at least in his eyes that is.

Entering his room, the pun-lover let out a weary sigh before moving over to where the frame hung on the wall and carefully inserting the picture into its rightful place. Taking in everyone's smiling faces, Sans felt the weight on his soul ease slightly. They were here! Together! He'd never have to lose them again!

"That's what's best about this whole being dead thing..." He said to himself as he pulled off his hoodie, getting it caught momentarily on his new appendages, before hanging it over the handle of the treadmill. "Not having to worry about being separated by something like death."

The short skeleton then slid his feet out of his slippers and climbed into bed, sinking into the soft comfort that the clouds provided. Feeling secure in these familiar surroundings, his mind slowly began to drift away into the peaceful oblivion of sleep.


	3. Blast From The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN: Hello everyone! I hope you've all had a wonderful week. Here is the next chapter of Charcoal Feathers! Well, anyways, I hope you like it. Don't forget to let me know what you think and thanks so much for reading :)**
> 
> **Disclaimer: Toby Fox in the amazing creator responsible for bringing us Undertale.**

_Sans stood within the tree line, watching as the human slowly approached his brother, knife in hand. He tried to move, to shout out a warning, but found himself paralyzed with fear... unable to do anything as the demonic child sliced his older bros head from his shoulders while he'd been offering her a hug. How evil did she have to be to do such a thing? Pap was clearly not a threat, all he'd wanted was to help this human stay on the right path and she'd killed him for it! It wasn't until the child had vanished from sight that he regained the ability to move. Once he did, however, he rushed forward, collapsing to his knees beside the pile of dust that had once been his only family._

_"Papyrus... NOOOO!" He screamed, startling a group of birds that had been roosting in the nearby trees._

_It took several minutes for him to calm down enough to think rationally but when he did, he picked up his bro's dust-covered scarf and wrapped it around his neck, cold fire burning in his eyes as he followed after the human._

_"Don't worry, Pap, I'll make that brat pay for what she's done." He growled, watching from the shadows as she battled Undyne._

_He'd thought the warrior stood a chance, that's the only reason he didn't interfere with her fight. By the time he'd realized that she was going to lose it had been too late, the child struck the killing blow and that was it. Sans knew he couldn't stand around and do nothing after this second failure. Teleporting to Hotland, he helped Alphys with the evacuation. He had just finished leading another group to safety when he got word of Mettaton's demise. He'd lost three of the people he cared about most, four if you count the lady behind the door, all thanks to Fr... No! He couldn't say her name. It was all thanks to THAT HUMAN! The one he'd once called friend. Why? They'd made it to the surface. They had their happy ending! Then, somehow, time had reset and he'd been forced to watch as the child he'd thought he'd known destroyed his entire world._

_There was no time to dwell on that now, though, not when Asgore was in danger. Warning Alphys to stay with the evacuees, Sans made his way to the Judgment Hall to perform his royal duty. He was the Judge. It was his job to rain justice down upon those who had performed unspeakable deeds such as this human had. He would not fail again._

_Taking his place, the comedic skeleton waited for his one-time ally to show her face. He didn't have to wait long. Within moments, the door at the end of the hallway slammed open and she stepped through, pausing for a short moment before approaching him... her eyes glowing red while a menacing smile reflected up from her knife._

Sans cried out, breath shuddering in his chest as he jerked awake. He immediately glanced around, taking in the familiar yet foreign surroundings he found himself in. It took several minutes for his rattled brain to remember what had occurred the previous night and, when he did, he finally managed to calm his distressed soul. A nightmare, that's all it was. The loops had been over for years and he had finally been reunited with his family in a place where they could never be ripped away from him again. It was just a nightmare... right?

_'Papyrus...'_ Sans whined in his head as he shakily got to his feet.

He needed to be sure his brother was safe. Slipping his feet into his pink, furry slippers, Sans stumbled towards his door. He was surprised when the floorboards didn't creak, then remembered that they were now made of clouds. Oh well, that would make this easier. Not being as careful as he would have been otherwise, the worried skeleton made his way out of his room and down the hall to his brother's before slowly peering inside. Darkness reigned, it was the middle of the night after all, but even so, he could just make out the form of his older brother snuggled into his race-car bed... seemingly sound asleep. Letting out a weary sigh, Sans stepped inside. There was no way he'd be able to sleep in his room with how panicked he still felt. It had been ages since he'd dreamt of the first genocide run and he couldn't suppress the shudder that escaped upon recalling his nightmare. The first time he'd lost Papyrus had nearly killed him, he'd only been able to push past the pain and try to help the others when he came to terms with the fact that it's what Pap would have wanted. Even so, he'd been too late and hadn't been able to save anyone. He had fought the human nearly four hundred times that run before she'd killed him. Back then he'd thought that was the end, that he would be reunited with his family and friends and be able to have a peaceful afterlife. Then time had reset once again... and he was forced to do it all over.

_'No! Don't think like that... it's finished... Chara can't hurt us anymore.'_ He tried to convince himself, sockets locked on his bro's slumbering form. _'She's gone...'_

With that thought, he closed his eyes and let sleep take him... secure in the knowledge that Papyrus and the others were safe and that he was with them now.

Sans came too slowly, barely even registering the hand that was shaking him. As he glanced up into the worried face of his older brother, the former scientist let a lazy smile split his face.

"Hey bro, what's up?" He asked, attempting to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"SANS! YOU WORRIED ME!" The taller being exclaimed loudly, causing the other to flinch. "I nearly stepped on you and then you wouldn't wake up! What _are_ you even _doing_?"

That sentence was so terribly familiar after all the loops that Sans felt his eye lights unintentionally vanish, leaving his sockets dark. Papyrus gasped, swiftly pulling the smaller monster into his arms as he rocked him back and forth muttering apologies. He hadn't meant to trigger his brother's painful memories. It had been an accident.

"Shh... it's alright... it's over..." Pap shushed, pulling the younger skeleton tighter against him. "You are safe, brother, nothing like that will ever happen again. There will be no more resets. We can be together for eternity."

"Eternity, huh?" Sans murmured, eye lights finally returning as he shook himself from the memory's hold. "That sounds great, Pap, really."

With a nod, the former sentry stood, pulling the shorter monster up with him.

"Come, brother!" He demanded, taking hold of Sans' arm as he hauled him up from the floor. "The others will be here soon and we must be ready."

Sans let his older bro manhandle him for a moment before freezing as his earlier words caught up with him.

"Wait..." He ground out, halting in his tracks. "How do you know about the resets?"

Papyrus turned back to him, a confused expression on his face before he remembered that Sans had no clue that the truth had been revealed to them when they'd died the final time.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. We all recovered our memories of the loops when we died." He admitted, watching his sibling's sockets widen in shock. "It's not the same as you, it's more like watching a television show rather than having lived it. It feels distant, somehow, but at least we can understand what happened back then. It's better than nothing, after all."

Still, he knew that Sans had been forced to relive that nightmare over and over... and he never forgot. It must have been pure torture! Papyrus couldn't imagine what he'd have done if he'd been forced to watch everyone he loved die even once, much less multiple times... in all honesty, he didn't think he'd have survived. This just goes to prove how strong his brother truly is.

"Huh, yea, I guess so." The younger replied, uncertainly.

It'll take some time to get used to the fact that he and the kid aren't the only ones who remember now. But, to be honest, he couldn't help feeling relieved. Yea, there were things about the loops he'd never share with anyone, things better kept to himself, but maybe he could talk about some of the other stuff. He knows it's not good to hold it all inside but, up till now, he hadn't had a choice. It's nice to know that's changed.

Pap watched as a half-smile made its way onto his brother's face. Sans was probably unaware that it was even there in the first place but it made something in the elder skeleton relax just the tiniest bit. He'd failed to be there for him so many times in the past... he wouldn't make the same mistake now. It doesn't matter that he couldn't remember, he still should have done something to ease the weight placed upon his sibling's shoulders. This was his second chance to be the big brother Sans needed him to be, and he wouldn't mess it up again.

"Now, I really should go and prepare a healthy breakfast for everyone before they arrive," The taller skeleton declared, shaking them both from their thoughts. "But first, we must take care of your wings."

"My wings?" Sans questioned, turning his head to look over his shoulder at the white feathers falling down his back. "What's wrong with 'em?"

His brother tsked, shaking his head with the same fond exasperation he remembered from all those years ago. It was nearly enough to bring tears to his eyes. He was with his brother! It still felt like a dream but no, he was really here. Sans could reach out and touch him and he wouldn't vanish! It wasn't some twisted illusion that his mind had come up with to torment him. It was real... and they remembered! No longer would he be forced to do everything on his own. This place truly was Paradise, huh?

"Sans! Are you even listening to me?" His bro's voice brought him back to the present and he smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, Papy, care to repeat that?" The hoodie-clad monster said as the other sighed.

"I said that you're feathers are all ruffled and in dire need of grooming. Did you have a nightmare? Usually our wings don't end up in such a state after just a single night's sleep." He said, eyes sad as he took in the way Sans seemed to hunch in on himself at his question. "You must have been terribly restless for them to end up like this, although sleeping propped up against the wall like you were when I first woke you couldn't have helped either."

"Heh, sorry bro." The jokester mumbled, not wanting to admit he'd had a bad dream.

Papyrus decided not to push him, instead, he directed Sans to lay down on his bed and stretch out a wing. He then gently began running a specially made brush over the delicate feathers. He worked tirelessly, making sure every tiny detail was in place before moving on to the next wing where he repeated the process. It took nearly an hour seeing as how bad his younger brother's feathers had looked, but it was well worth it. The process had seemed to soothe Sans' soul and he was now completely relaxed, laying there with half-lidded sockets as Papyrus hummed a little tune. They hadn't bothered talking, there was no need, they simply enjoyed the time spent together in peace.

"Well, I'd best be getting breakfast started." The elder skeleton said at last, placing the brush on a nearby dresser. "Would you like to help, brother?"

Sans blinked up, a drowsy expression showing on his face.

"Nah, you go ahead." He said, pushing himself to his feet. "I'm a terrible cook. If it's alright with you, I'll just watch."

Papyrus' gaze softened and he let a loving smile grace his features. He was so happy to finally be able to talk to Sans. Yes, he'd been watching over him since that fateful day but it hadn't been the same. No matter what he did, he couldn't get through the barrier death had erected between them. There had been no souls that could break it... no way he could comfort his baby brother. But that was behind them. Sans was here now and, even if it felt like something important was slipping his mind, Papyrus was just happy that they were together.

"I don't mind at all." The taller monster spoke up as he turned to lead the way out of his room. "Hmm, what should I make? Do you have any requests, Sans?"

"How about some of your breakfastgetti?" The younger skelebro said without missing a beat, nostalgia clearly audible in his voice.

"What a wonderful idea! I will get started right away!" Pap shouted, taking the stairs two at a time.

Sans followed at a more sedate pace, not having the energy to keep up with his overly enthusiastic brother even though he was dead. That made a few more questions spring to mind, namely concerning HP and other such things. He'd CHECKed his stats before going to bed the night before, surprised to find he still could, and realized that he still only had 1HP. What point did that serve now that he was dead? Oh well, that was something to think about at a later time.

Shaking his head, the scientist drew himself out of his musing and looked towards the kitchen where the sounds of clattering pots and pans could be heard. He smiled widely, it had been far too long since he'd heard that cacophony of noise. Settling down on the couch, which was more difficult than it should have been due to his newly acquired wings, Sans decided to relax until the others arrived. He was still tired after last night, the nightmare lingering in the back of his mind.

The weary skeleton was just starting to doze when he heard the doorbell chime. Tiredly blinking his sockets, he heard Papyrus call out 'come in' from the kitchen moments before the door opened to reveal the former king and queen of the Underground. The jokester sighed, pushing himself up before swinging his legs over the edge of the sofa and rising to his feet. Looks like he wasn't going to get any rest after all.

"Heya, guys." He said in a lazy tone, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he made his way over to the royal couple. "You're here early, Pap said you probably wouldn't be here for a while yet."

"Yes, well, we had something we wanted to discuss with you." The female monster declared, kneeling down so that they were on the same level. "There are some developments we thought you should be made aware of and we didn't feel right springing it on you last night, what with everything else going on."

"Okay... so what are these 'developments' then?" He asked, not wanting to beat around the bush. Something told him he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

"The thing is, Sans, we..." Asgore was interrupted as the door slammed open and Asriel raced into the room.

Sans smiled as the goat child paused and glanced over his shoulder, calling 'I found them! Come on, sis, they're in here!' before moving further into the house.

"Oh, hey Asriel, Fr..." Sans began, only to be cut off as his breathing picked up to a rapid pace when familiar red eyes passed through the doorway.

With barely a moment's notice, the short skeleton's body hit the floor as he was sent spiraling deeper into his memories of the past.

_Blood coated the ground of the Judgment hall with droplets splattered on the walls and pillars. The golden light was casting an eerie glow around the room, illuminating the ghastly sight of the child's mangled body. Was it over? Had he won? No, it was never that simple. True to form, a blinding light filtered through the hallway and when it receded, Chara stood before him once more. For her, it was as if their previous battle had never happened. If not for the fatigue he felt in his bones then Sans would have assumed what had happened merely a few minutes ago was but a bad dream. That wasn't the case, however. The skeletal monster could feel his magic reserves beginning to fail as the demon child drew ever closer. It would only be a matter of time before he failed once again._

_"What's the matter, comedian?" Chara taunted, her demented smile stretched too wide across her face. "Running out of material? Maybe all those terrible puns died alongside your brother. If that's true then I guess I did the world a favor by killing him."_

_Sans couldn't take it anymore! He knew losing his temper was the worst possible thing he could do at the moment but he couldn't just sit there and let her say those things about his bro. Papyrus was the best monster he knew. He was kind and considerate and he cared about everybody no matter what they did! He would not let this demon disrespect his brother's memory!_

_"Kid, you're in for a bad time." He growled, sending out wave after wave of bones and blasters._

_Chara dodged them all, never breaking a sweat. Her body moving like a talented ballerina performing a complicated dance upon a stage as she drew ever closer._

_"Actually," She whispered as she halted behind the shaking skeleton, her mouth mere inches from his ear as she played with the knife in her hands. "I'm having lots of fun."_

_The Judge whipped around, just in time for the knife to slice across his sternum in an arching sweep. His sockets widened as a gasp escaped his parted teeth, his hand flying up to the wound as his knees gave out from under him. Blood seeped out from between his fingers and dribbled down his chin to splash on the golden floor._

_'I failed again.' He thought, despondently as he saw the human sneer at him before walking away. 'I'm sorry everyone, I should have tried harder. Papyrus, please forgive me. I never meant to let you down. I'm so sorry.'_

"SANS! Please wake up brother!" When he regained consciousness, his brother's voice was calling out to him in alarm and he could feel a slender arm wrapped around his shoulders.

He blinked up at the older monster, his gaze still slightly unfocused as he tried to comprehend what had happened. A movement in the corner of his eye drew his attention and he turned his head to try and see what it was only for Papyrus to shift them both and effectively block his view. He huffed in slight annoyance. Clearly, whatever was over there was something his bro didn't want him to see.

"Sans, dear, are you alright?" Toriel asked, kneeling before the two brothers as she discreetly sent a concerned glance towards her husband. "That was quite the fall. Did you hurt anything?"

"Only my pride," Sans murmured, his memories of the event slowly returning as he managed to sit up with Pap's help.

"Even so, maybe you should retire to your room and rest for a while," Asgore spoke, a frown settled over his usually welcoming face.

"Yea, maybe you're right." He agreed, swaying slightly as he pushed himself to his feet.

Red eyes flashed in his mind and he hissed as he remembered exactly what he'd seen before passing out. Whipping around without warning, the slipper-clad skeleton just managed to catch a glimpse of auburn hair ducking behind the couch. His eye light's disappeared into the inky blackness of his skull, causing the short monster to look truly menacing in the dim light of the morning sun. Slowly, never once turning his back to his enemy, he glanced over his shoulder to glare at the trio behind him.

"What is she doing here?" He growled lowly, anger and fear at war in his soul. "Why is _Chara_ here? Isn't this the afterlife, Heaven, whatever you want to call it! Murdering brats like her go to Hell so what are you not telling me? Is this place even real or is it all in my head?"

Papyrus (or what appeared to be Papyrus) inched towards him, hands held up in a soothing manner. "Brother, this is real, I assure you. We are here, _we_ are _real_. Things just aren't as black and white as you once thought. The universe has a way of making things right, even going so far as to redeem a child whose heart was once clouded by hate."

"How can I be sure what you're saying is true? What if none of this is actually happening?" Sans asked, his voice sounding so anguished that it broke their hearts. "Am I going to wake up tomorrow only to find this was just a figment of my imagination and that you're all still gone? I don't want that! I don't want to be alone anymore!"

Unbeknownst to the frantic skeleton, Chara flinched at his words, ducking back down to hide behind the sofa once more.

"Sans, please listen to me." Toriel stepped forward, her face set in firm lines as she gathered him into her arms. "This is not an illusion, everything you've seen in the past day has been real. You fell down, we were there waiting to guide you into the afterlife, we took that wonderful picture, and then you turned in for the night. Yes, my eldest daughter is here as well but, if you give us the chance, we will explain everything to you in due time. Just believe me when I say she holds no more hatred for any of us... only regret for the actions that led her down that dark path."

"Tori, how can I believe that after all she's done to us?" He whimpered, curling into the maternal monster's embrace. "There were so many loops... so many times I watched you all die... and now you just expect me to believe she's changed? How am I supposed to do that?"

Toriel, Asgore, and Papyrus were left speechless at that. It's true, Sans had suffered the most out of any of them, all at Chara's hands. How could they ask this of him? They have had ten years to come to terms with the changes the human child had gone through after her death but for their friend it had been ten long years of solitude. He'd barely even let Grillby get close. If not for the flame monster's stubborn nature, Sans would have truly been alone for all that time. Now, here they were, expecting him to simply ignore the fact that said child had murdered them all countless times before. How could they prove to him that she's changed without damaging his fragile soul further?

It was Asriel who spoke up then, reminding the group of his presence as he dragged his hesitant sister from behind the couch.

"You're the Judge, right?" He asked, paying no mind when Frisk walked into the room and froze at the sight before her. "We still have our powers here. Why don't you use your abilities to CHECK Chara? She's never been able to hide anything from you before and she can't now. If you don't believe mom then at least you should believe your own eyes."

With that said, he shoved the green-clad human forward until she stood before Sans, her face turned towards the floor in regret. As she waited to see what the other would do she couldn't help the fear that filled her soul. The girl wouldn't blame Sans if he tried to attack her right here and now, not after everything she'd done. Still, even with those thoughts filling her brain, she didn't attempt to move away. She would take any punishment he deemed necessary. The younger skelebro, on the other hand, had scooted as far away from her as physically possible while still being held in his Tori's comforting embrace.

"Sans, he has a point." Frisk finally spoke up, moving further into the room to crouch beside her friend. "I know you're frightened but please, can you at least try... it's not good for either of you to live like this."

Glancing up, the ketchup-loving monster was met with several sets of pleading eyes all focused on him. He squirmed uncomfortably for a moment, a low whine escaping his throat without permission as he met his older brother's unwavering gaze.

"Okay, I... I'll try." He agreed, slowly prying himself out of the goat mom's arms in order to face the source of all his nightmares.

Chara, for her part, had yet to move, simply standing in the same position she'd been in since Asriel had dragged her over to the small group. Taking a closer look at the child before him, Sans was startled to see tears dripping onto the floor below her. He growled silently, angered by her blatant trickery. How could she have fooled the others so easily! The demon spawn was probably laughing at them all even as they stood here defending her so vehemently.

"Alright, let's get this over with." He announced, calling upon the powers he hadn't had to use since the day he'd become king.

Blue light engulfed his left eye and Sans scowled as his magic reached out, calling up the former princess's stats. The twelve-year-old froze, trying not to tremble as that fearsome gaze was turned on her. She knew that she deserved his fury but that didn't mean she was ready for it. Even so, she stood strong and refused to cower. Moments passed in silence, neither daring to move. What was revealed to Sans nearly knocked the breath from his body and he was forced to lean on his brother to remain standing.

_'What! How? How can this be true? It doesn't make any sense.'_ The hoodie-clad monster thought to himself as the stats rose before him, CHECKing the human over and over before doing the same to his friends just to be sure his powers weren't messing up in some way. They weren't.

Chara...

Lv 1

Hp 20/20

* Has worked hard to repent for her sins but still holds deep regret due to her past actions.

Somehow Chara's sins had been wiped away, her LOVE set back to its original level. Now that he was focused, he could sense no evil intent from her. Still, he had to be sure. Summoning a small, blue bone he used his magic to move it slowly towards her. He heard Asgore and Papyrus gasp behind him while Toriel cried out in shock. They were silenced, however, by the child shaking her head and moving forward, allowing the simple attack to graze her. Sans watched her Hp with a desperate hope, a shaky laugh escaping as it dropped by one point and one point only. His karmic retribution had failed to activate meaning, without a doubt, that the child before him had no sins to atone for any longer.

"Welp, tibia honest, it looks like you've got a clean slate, kiddo." He said, voice pitched high in disbelief even as he tried using comedy to hide how uneasy this discovery had made him.

"Wait, really?" Chara asked, her head snapping up in shock and she was met by his wary gaze.

He nodded slowly and everyone around him seemed to breathe a sigh of relief at his words, Frisk and Asriel moving forward in tandem to wrap their sister in a hug as said child dissolved into a sobbing mess before them. It's clear that she'd been frightened of what he would find as well and he couldn't help but feel a stab of pity for the girl. No one deserved to live in fear, not even his greatest enemy.

"That is wonderful news, my children." Toriel proclaimed, moving forward to join in the group hug, but not before pressing a soft kiss to Sans' skull in reassurance.

"See, brother! I told you that everything would be fine." Papyrus chimed in, one arm moving to wrap around the smaller monster's shoulders in a side hug. "We are together again and that is never going to change. I know it must be overwhelming but we have an eternity to figure things out."

"Papyrus is right, my friend. There is no need to worry over everything right at this moment." Asgore spoke up, eyes shining brightly as he watched his family with a fond smile. "If ever you are uncertain you can come to any of us and we will help you, never doubt that, but for now maybe it's best if we merely enjoy each other's company. I'm sure Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton will be joining us shortly. Once they arrive and everyone has had the chance to eat then I promise you, we will answer any questions you may have."

"Heh, guess you're right." He admitted, rubbing the back of his skull nervously. "I could use a break at the moment. This has all been a little much."

"Understandable. Why don't you head up to your room for a nap? We'll call you when the meal is ready." The former king urged, concern marring his face as he saw the smaller being sway once more.

"Yea, sure. That sounds like a good idea." Sans admitted, not entirely happy with the thought of leaving Chara alone with his family but unable to argue after seeing her stats.

As he climbs the stairs to the room he'd once been so familiar with, he almost can't believe that it's actually over. No one has ever been able to hide their intent from the Judge's power he possesses, though. His soul felt lighter with that knowledge, knowing that he won't be forced to watch his family perish again (if that was even possible with them already being dead) though that doesn't mean he can bring himself to fully trust Chara either. It simply means that he'll give her the benefit of the doubt until she proves herself worthy of his trust or reveals herself as the demon he'd once known her to be. For now, he'll keep his observations to himself, after all, there's no reason to cause undue stress for his friends. It's clear by the way they're acting that they've already forgiven her and moved on. As he laid down on his bed, Sans closed his eyes with a weary sigh, praying to whoever was listening that the harrowing events of the past would stay in his memories where they belonged and not return to haunt them all.


	4. Questions Answered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN: Sorry this is a bit late. It was pretty hectic for a while, what with Christmas and everything. I should be back to normal for uploading though :) Thanks so much for reading and please let me know what you think! See ya.**
> 
> **Disclaimer: These characters and the world of Undertale belong entirely to Toby Fox.**

Once he'd awoken, the slipper-wearing skeleton sat on his bed, staring at the picture that now hung on his wall. It was a constant reminder of where he was and those who were here with him. No longer was he alone with only Grillby for company. Yes, he misses the other dearly, after all, the elemental had been there for him the entire time he'd been leading monsterkind with nothing more than a faint idea of what he was doing. His advice had been invaluable and his companionship even more so. Leaving him behind at the entrance to the Underground had been one of the toughest things he'd ever had to do... but he can't bring himself to regret it. Grillby still has so much life left before him. Sans would never have been able to forgive himself if he'd allowed his friend to accompany him on his final journey. No, he wanted to save him from the pain that would have followed had he witnessed Sans' demise for himself. Grillby was smart, he knew that Sans had no intention of returning from his trip to the Underground and still he insisted on accompanying him to the entrance, supportive until the very end. For that, Sans would be eternally grateful.

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts and he rose to his feet, silently thanking Grillby once more and promising to wait for him when his time came. Then, he made his way to the other side of the room and opened the door to see the smiling face of his elder bro staring down at him.

“Greetings brother! The rest of our friends have arrived and breakfast is ready to be served.” Papyrus declared, watching his younger brother with a critical eye. He was glad to note that the fear from earlier seemed all but gone.

“Sounds great, Pap.” The shorter skeleton, said, his smile genuine as he let his bro lead the way to the kitchen where the others had gathered.

The conversation halted as soon as they noticed him enter the room and Sans froze. His eyes quickly glued themselves to Chara's familiar form and, for a moment, painful memories filled his brain. Then he remembered the results from his earlier CHECK and took a deep, fortifying breath, moving to take his seat beside Papyrus. It was an awkward affair as Sans outright avoided even glancing in Chara's direction after that, but they got through it. Soon enough, everyone had finished eating and the adults settled in the living room while Tori sent the children outside to play. The moment Chara passed through their doorway, Sans felt his rapid pulse gradually return to normal. He knew he wasn't fooling anyone, they could all see that he was still uneasy with the girl's presence even as he tried to act like nothing was wrong. He was extremely thankful that they hadn't brought it up, instead, allowing him to pretend as if he wasn't being as obvious as he was.

“Okay, so what's the deal with the kid?” Sans demanded after several minutes had passed in silence, trusting they'd know who he was talking about.

"Sans, you must understand, Chara hasn't had it easy," Toriel explained, a weary sigh leaving her as the goat mom remembered what they'd done. "When we first arrived here and noticed her amongst our ranks, we were all wary and suspicious of her intentions. Well, all except Asriel that is."

“Our son didn't even hesitate.” The king added, voice full of fond exasperation. “He raced right up to his sister and embraced her in the tightest hug I've ever seen, wanting nothing but to comfort her.”

"We didn't know what to think of her and the child kept to herself for the most part so we simply decided to keep a watchful eye on her, much like you have been doing." His wife picked back up where she'd left off, placing a warm paw on her skeletal friend's shoulder. “We avoided her, kept our distance, and watched. After a while, Frisk joined Asriel in his daily visits with his sister and the three quickly became inseparable. I don't know how it happened but, seeing her laugh with the other two, somehow that was enough for us to lower our guards.”

“Brother, we're not the only ones who were hurt.” Papyrus joined in, an unusually serious expression on his face. “The princess has suffered just as much as we have, maybe even more so because she has to live with the consequences of her actions.”

"That's true and over the last ten years, my daughter has done nothing but try and atone for her past wrongs," Toriel spoke once more, her eyes melancholy with regret. "She is only now beginning to act like the child she truly is, rather than pretending to be someone she's not in order to prove that she will never return to how she was when her hate held reign over her soul."

Sans had waited patiently up to this point but he couldn't hold it in any longer, he had doubts that needed to be addressed.

“But Tori, what if she...” He trailed off as the older monster held up her paw for silence.

“I know you have your concerns, and rightly so.” The former queen said in a soft voice so as to not undermine her friend's feelings. “I only ask that you give her a chance. You saw for yourself, she no longer possesses any LOVE. I promise you, Sans, she is not a threat.”

The gathered monsters waited patiently while Sans sorted through his thoughts, each worried about what the outcome would be.

“I...” The younger being began, only to cut himself off as he truly thought back on the events of this morning.

For a moment, he was able to put his trauma and anger aside, remembering the pitiful look on the child's face as she stood in judgment before him. He couldn't deny the facts and yet he so desperately wanted to. The conflicting emotions brought on from simply seeing her set his soul on edge. Still, even if he hated to acknowledge it, Chara had been here with his friends for ten years. They would know if she were planning something, wouldn't they? There's no way the brat had managed to trick everyone for that long while biding her time for him to arrive. He was being paranoid and he knew it... he just didn't want to admit it.

Meanwhile, Chara watched stealthily from a nearby window as her parents and friends talked to Sans. She couldn't blame her mother for sending her outside, she's just glad that her siblings had accompanied her. Still, she can't help but be curious as to what they were saying, thus the eavesdropping. Frisk and Asriel stood a short ways off, not wanting to be caught if someone were to notice them. When the girl had heard them talking about her she had been worried. What if they cast her out now that Sans had arrived? Her worries had been assuaged as she continued to listen, her heartwarming as the kindness of her friends washed over her. Still, she was worried about what Sans would say.

That morning, when she'd stood before the skeleton's judgment, Chara had been terrified. Never before had she feared him as much as she did in that moment. Then, to learn that her stats had been reset to their original numbers... it had felt like a miracle! She didn't know whether to laugh or cry but it doesn't matter. Even now, looking through the window as her friends vouch for her, she can't forget the look on Sans' face when he'd first seen her. It had looked as if he'd come face to face with his worst nightmare. In a way, she supposed he had. Even though she'd been happy to know that her attempts at making amends were paying off, it still felt wrong when faced with his frightened gaze.

Everyone snapped to attention, including the human child when Sans took a deep, fortifying breath, looking up with resolve filled eyes as he finally spoke once more.

“I'll give her a chance...” He declared, solemnly, his face set with a hard edge. “But that's all. Don't expect me to act like we're friends... it ain't happening.”

“But brother!” Papyrus exclaimed, saddened by the other skeleton's words.

“No! This isn't up for discussion.” The comedian replied, raising his voice slightly as his words took on a panicked tone. “You know what happened, you know what I was forced to experience over and over. Don't ask me to forget that! I can't! I never will! I watched you all die time and time again and was powerless to stop it!”

The group watched silently as tears gathered in their friend's eye sockets, unable to think of the right words to comfort him.

“Please,” Sans continued, his voice dropping to a low whisper as he tried to choke back the urge to sob. “Don't make me go through that again. I won't do anything to her, not unless I have proof that she's planning something, but I'm not going to be her friend... I just can't.”

“That's fine.” A new voice broke through the silence, causing the short skeleton to flinch violently before twisting to face the newcomer.

Chara stood in the doorway, unable to remain silent in the face of what she'd heard, her body set in a determined stance as Frisk and Asriel flanked her on either side.

“But you've worked so hard, kid, and...” Undyne began, only to be cut off.

"And Sans shouldn't be forced to relive the trauma I put him through every time I'm in the same room as him." She pointed out, silencing any further protests. "Look at him! Just hearing my voice brought him to the edge of a panic attack and, quite frankly, I'm not ready to face him either. We both need time! We'll talk things out eventually but for now, can you all just back off and leave us alone!"

With that said, the girl turned and raced back outside, heading in the direction of the nearby forest as frustrated tears formed in her eyes. Her siblings following close behind after sending apologetic looks to the gathered monsters. With her gone, the others turned to Sans, realizing with concern that Chara had been correct. The poor guy was curled up in his seat, knees drawn to his chest, clearly in a bad way and they doubted that he'd heard anything that was said in the last couple of minutes. He was struggling to take in air, breaths coming short and sharp while his eye lights had shrunken to tiny dots due to the fear he'd felt when Chara had managed to sneak up on them. The rattling of his bones made them all wince in sympathy as he shivered harshly on the couch.

"S...Sans, you need to c...calm down." Alphys spoke soothingly, moving forward until she stood before her friend. "Come on, y...you can do it. Just f...follow my instructions ok...okay. Breath i...in for four, hold for s...seven, out for eight. Keep going, you're doing great!"

The monsters all watched, worried for their newest arrival until Alphys managed to help him get his breathing under control. When it was clear that Sans would be fine, they all let out relieved breaths they hadn't realized they'd been holding. Even so, it was evident how exhausted the attack had left the youngest skelebro.

“Hey, punk, you okay?” Undyne questioned, more subdued than she normally would be after witnessing everything that had happened in the last hour or so.

“Y...yea.” He answered, uncertainty evident in his voice. “Maybe we could talk about something else for a while, _please_.”

The 'please' at the end of his sentence had been barely audible and it nearly broke their hearts. They shouldn't have pushed the smaller monster to the point where he was pleading with them to change the topic! What kind of friends were they that they would do such a thing? Yes, they wanted their two friends to get along and understand one another... but not like this. With guilt in their souls, the gathered monsters nodded while Sans let out a relieved sigh, snuggling into his brother's side as soon as the elder skeleton joined him on the couch.

Undyne moved forward as well, wrapping her arms around Alphys' midsection and unknowingly drawing the intelligent skeleton's eyes.

“When did that happen?” He asked with a voice that was still slightly subdued, causing everyone but Mettaton to glance at him in confusion.

The robot had noticed what had garnered the hoodie-clad being's attention and chuckled as he sat on the arm of the couch nearest to Papyrus.

“Oh, there's been several new developments since you've last seen us.” The performer commented, casting a sly wink towards the elder skelebro. “You see, after we died we remembered the loops, something I'm sure your brother has already told you.”

He paused, waiting for Sans to nod in agreement before continuing.

“Well, we also remembered various events that happened between us. Namely between Alphys and Undyne, my darling Papyrus and myself, and the king and queen over there.” Metta purred, unashamed when he caused the aforementioned monsters to blush when he called their names. “In short, we've simply rekindled (or I guess kindled since it never actually happened in this timeline) our relationships with each other.”

"Heh, well, congrats I guess," Sans replied, trying not to sound too surprised.

There had been so many loops where his friends had gotten together only to have it all torn away by a reset that he'd started distancing himself from it. In truth, he'd started distancing himself from everything, not able to stand the fact that they'd been happy... free and alive... on the surface so many times only to end up right back where they'd started. It was a shock realizing that that was never going to happen again. They were dead, it's true, but it seems here in the afterlife they were finally able to find lasting happiness.

The others all smiled, nodding in understanding. It had taken them a while to comprehend that they would never be torn away from one another again and now... now their friend was having the same experience. It lightened their souls after the events they'd witnessed earlier in the conversation. Hopefully, with time, Sans and Chara would make up. For now, they'd leave them be. They'd only managed to hurt the two by trying to interfere and they didn't want to risk pushing Sans over the edge when he was still in such a fragile state. They'd had ten years to heal, to be free of the hardships from life. That wasn't true for Sans.

For him, those ten years had been filled with the pain of losing those he cared for and having a responsibility that should never have been his in the first place thrust upon him. They'd seen how stressful his life had been after they'd died. They'd born witness as his personality slowly shifted away from the comedic lazybones they all knew and loved into the stoic king and savior of the Underground. Since reuniting with them, his original personality had shone through, overshadowing the one that's clung to him for the past ten years, though they'd caught a glimpse of it when he'd made his decision about Chara. At that moment, he'd sounded exactly like a king delivering a proclamation to his subjects. His voice had been so cold, empty of any emotion. To be honest, it had chilled them all to their cores and they hoped they wouldn't have to hear it again for a long time to come.

“I've been wondering,” Sans' voice rang out, returning everyone's wandering attention to the short monster. “You don't have to answer, I'm just curious, but how did you even die, Mettaton? I mean, weren't you technically already dead, being a ghost and all?”

Startled chuckles rang out from where the robot rested on the other side of his brother. He was glad that he managed to put an end to the awkward silence.

“Well, from what Dr. Alphys here figured,” He explained, motioning towards the blushing lizard. “I was able to be killed because I'd fully bonded with the gorgeous body she'd built me. I was no longer a ghost but an entirely new type of monster made of metal and mechanical bits, along with a dash of magic. In other words, I simply loved myself too much. In fact, you could call my death a side effect I suppose. So is the price of beauty.”

Everyone laughed uproariously at that. How could they not, it was just such a Mettaton thing to say.

"Jeez, talk about being dramatic." The smaller male joked once everyone had calmed slightly, taking a few moments to simply breathe before asking his next question. "Any idea why we all have wings or is that just, you know, the whole being dead thing?" He pondered, curious to figure out what they knew.

This question was one he'd been thinking about since he'd first seen his friends gathered around him after he'd died. Surely Alphys, at the very least, has come up with some theory or other to explain the feathered appendages.

“I have, in fact, d...done some research surrounding our w...wings.” The scientist admitted, pushing her glasses higher on her nose before continuing. “At first I figured it wa...was simply something that happens when we die but, as I g...grew more accustomed to this place, I re,..realized they held a more significant role than e...expected.”

Sans was listening with palpable interest. He knew there had to be more to it. Nothing ever happens without a reason, not to someone like him. Others may pass it off as a fluke, saying 'that's just how things are', and then be done with it. But he knew better. He'd have made a pretty crappy scientist with that mindset. Man, he really had to get his lab set up so he can run his own experiments, not that he doesn't trust Alphys. No, he respects her more than most. It's simply that he'd rather see for himself than have to rely on others. Guess that's what he gets by being the only one who remembered the loops... the inability to depend on others. Either way, he'd better tune back into the conversation, especially since his friend is still speaking and he doesn't want to miss anything important.

"I have recently dis...discovered that not only are our wings linked to our magic reserves they a...also have a connection to our emotions," Alph said, her voice rising in excitement. "Much li...like magic, if our emotions are running wild then our w...wings may react in various ways. For example, say you are agitated, uneasy, maybe p...pacing around... you may suddenly find that your wings have be...become restless as well and have lifted you several feet into the a...air. It seems to be an in...instinctual response to what our souls are feeling, as if w...we've had them all our lives. It truly is a fascinating subject. I can t...tell you more about it later. We should use this ti...time to get caught up."

“Yea, you're probably right.” The ketchup-lover agreed, glancing around at the somewhat bored expressions the other's were wearing, before winking at Alphys. “We'll talk science later.”

The small group continued to talk for a while longer until Sans' eyes just wouldn't stay open. He found himself leaning heavily on his brother, yawning constantly as he attempted to stay awake for the friends he hadn't seen in years. It was a losing battle. After another blink that lasted far longer than it should, he felt his body being shifted and forced his sockets open. The gathered monsters were looking at him in amusement while Papyrus carefully lifted the smaller skeleton into his arms.

“No... wanna stay.” He murmured, eyes already slipping shut once more.

“There will be plenty of time to catch up later, Sans.” The other said, rubbing circles on his back. “You've had a trying morning. A nap will do you a world of good.”

“But...” He tried to protest, only to be cut off by his older bro's voice once more.

"How about this... after you rest Mettaton and I will take you out for a flying lesson." Pap declared, sending a questioning look towards his boyfriend and smiling brightly upon receiving a nod in return. "I know that you are probably already planning on testing them out after what Alphys said and I'd rather be there when you do, you know, just in case. I can never be too careful with you, after all, you tend to end up in trouble, dear brother."

Sans couldn't help but chuckle at that, even as another yawn escaped his mouth.

“Sure thing, Papy.” He relinquished, snuggling further into his sibling's embrace. “There's no one I'd rather have teach me than you.”

With that, the smaller being was fast asleep, one slipper nearly falling off his foot as Papyrus gently carried him upstairs and tucked him into bed. As he was turning to leave he caught sight of a single black feather within the mess of white and a sad smile graced his face. Taking a moment to rub his thumb over it, he sighed, taking a step backward.

“It's not your fault, brother,” The tall monster whispered, regret filling his soul at the thought of how alone Sans must have felt before coming here.

He left the room then, pausing at the top of the stairs to steady himself. He knew Sans regretted their deaths and he also knew that his younger brother blamed himself. That misplaced guilt worried him to no end though he knew there was nothing he could do about it now other than be there for him.

_'Sans, you only did what you had to do.'_ He thought to himself, glancing back at the closed door that concealed the smaller monster. _'If saving us meant another reset then you did what was right. Our lives were not worth more than those of the rest of the Underground. You have no reason to feel responsible for our fates. Besides, we are together now and that's all that matters.'_

With that happier thought cheering him up, the lanky skeleton returned downstairs to where the others were still talking in hushed voices.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

_The cliff his brother and friend had brought him to was steep. The wind whipped around them and, upon glancing over the edge, Sans could see a pile of jagged rocks waiting at the bottom for any who were unfortunate enough to fall. Taking a gulp of air, the former sentry turned his head to glance at the two who had accompanied him to this desolate place. Mettaton's mouth was curled up in a snide sneer, wicked delight shining in his eyes as he waited silently. Papyrus, on the other hand, moved forward until he was standing right behind him. His face gave nothing away as he leaned over to whisper in Sans' ear hole._

“ _Well, brother, what are you waiting for?” He questioned, spreading his great wings and taking to the sky, Mettaton mere seconds behind him. “Don't you wish to join us?”_

_The hoodie-wearing monster stood frozen for a few seconds, not understanding what was going on. Didn't Pap say that they'd teach him? Because that surely isn't what they were doing as the pair flew high above his head as if they were vultures circling a rotting corpse._

“ _I... I don't know how.” He confessed, awkwardly grabbing one elbow to try and ground himself as mocking laughter rang out all around him._

_Why were they being so hostile? Neither of them had ever acted like this before. Yes, Metta could be a jerk at times but he was never needlessly cruel, and this kind of behavior was completely foreign for his older bro. Papyrus would rather face down a hundred starving dogs than purposefully hurt someone._

“ _It's easy, darling.” The former ghost mocked. “You just open your wings... and jump.”_

_As he said that final part, Sans felt a push from behind, knocking him off the cliff. He managed to turn in the air only to be met with the sight of Papyrus standing above him, in the exact place he'd been moments before, then he was plummeting towards the rocks below... feathers painfully tearing free as his wings desperately tried to slow his descent._

Sans sprang up in bed, gasping for air as his hand clutched the fabric over his sternum. He was shaking badly, tears falling from his empty sockets as a blue light illuminated the room. After taking a few more breaths, the frightened monster had calmed enough to realize that the light was radiating from his soul. It had manifested in response to his distress and was now floating before his eyes, crack-like scars covering its surface... a leftover reminder of the turmoil he'd gone through in life. Huh, that was another thing he'd have to run tests on once he got his lab set up. For now, though, he simply laid back on the bed and breathed. That nightmare had taken a lot out of him and had left him feeling anxious for what his brother had in mind for his first flying lesson. Yea, he knew it would be nothing like his dream but that didn't stop his brain from focusing on every possible scenario that could take place, paying extra special attention to the worst ones. That's why, when his brother knocked on the door, Sans felt his soul clench in anticipation.

“Sans, are you awake?” The other called, opening the door once he'd gotten confirmation. “I figured we could have a quick lunch before heading out for your lesson. Besides Mettaton, the others have all returned to their homes for the day. They thought it would be best to let you get settled in without being overwhelmed.”

Shaking the memory of his nightmare from his head, Sans smiled at his elder brother. Quickly rising to his feet, the ketchup loving monster stuffed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie and followed the taller being from the room. He was extremely thankful that he'd taken the time to grab his hoodie before he died, it was a comfort to him in death much as it was in life. Leaving it in Snowden when the monsters had moved to the surface had been one of the hardest decisions he'd had to make back then but in the end, he figured it should stay. He was the king, he couldn't be seen in something like that as he had to keep a professional air about him at all times. Knowing that, he figured it was best to leave it behind, much as he'd left behind the life he had had before the loops. Thank goodness it hadn't been destroyed by the years that had gone by.

_'I wonder what I'd have done if it had been nothing but dust?'_ He thought to himself. _'Knowing my state of mind at that moment, it probably wouldn't have been anything good.'_

Shaking himself from his thoughts as the two sat at the table where Metta was already awaiting them, he managed a smile. The group ate in silence before gathering their things and heading out the door.

“Sooo...” Sans dragged the word out. “Where are we headin'?”

Papy shook his head fondly, his left hand entwined with Mettaton's right. “It is a surprise, brother. You wouldn't want to spoil it, would you?”

Feeling like his stomach was doing flip flops as dread once more flooded his soul, Sans shook his head.

“Just play along, darling, he's been planning this for ages.” The robotic monster revealed, a fond spark in his eyes as he glanced at the elder skelebro. “In fact, ever since we first figured out that you were fading, my dear Papyrus here has been making plans for everything he wants to show it. It was getting rather ridiculous.”

"As if you and the others weren't helping me every step of the way." Pap retorted, his voice holding just a faint hint of embarrassment.

"Huh, guess you guys missed me then," Sans muttered in a voice that was only meant for him, a bit of his self-deprecation showing through as he trailed behind the lovebirds.

Papyrus, however, had managed to catch Sans' faint words and stopped in his tracks, whipping around to face his brother so fast that his head nearly spun.

“Of course we missed you!” He exclaimed, distressed by what he'd just heard. “How could you think otherwise, Sans? You are very important to all of us!”

The robotic entertainer nodded in agreement, his features curving into a frown. He knew the younger skeleton could be hard on himself, they all did, but this seemed like something more.

“May I be so bold as to ask why you think we wouldn't miss having you with us?” He asked, wanting to get to the bottom of this as he saw his boyfriend's sockets fill with tears.

Sans looked at the ground, unable to face the two. He hadn't meant for them to overhear him and he honestly didn't know what to say. Should he tell them the truth? Maybe he should brush it off, that usually worked in the past. No! No more running. Things were different now. He wasn't the only one who remembered so why bother keeping everything to himself? Mind made up, the slipper-clad monster let loose everything he was feeling. All the fears and doubts he'd been dealing with since he was first reunited with his friends and family came gushing from his mouth in a tidal wave of emotion.

“Well, it's just...” He trailed off, unsure how to state the thoughts swirling around in his head. “You all seem so happy. It's beautiful here and you don't need to worry about resets or being killed. You two are in a relationship, so are Alphys and Undyne. The king and queen are back together and have been reunited with their kids. You've all managed fine without me for the past ten years, why would now be any different besides the fact that I'm here. It just feels like you don't need me anymore.”

The final part was said in a near whisper as the younger monster turned his face away, hoping to hide the tears steadily dripping from his eyes. Thus, he was startled when he felt two pairs of arms wrap around his small form, pulling him into a tight embrace. He felt safe, warm, and he held on tightly as the pair offered the comfort he so desperately needed. What was happening? Shouldn't these feelings have disappeared when he died?

_'I thought there was supposed to be no pain in the afterlife so why am I feeling like this?'_ He asked himself. _'Is there something wrong with me?'_

“Brother, please never say such a thing again!” Papyrus cried, his face moist from the many tears he was crying. “I need you so much, it hurts. Being apart from you for that long was the most difficult thing I've ever had to deal with. Knowing that I could watch over you and yet you didn't know I was there broke my heart. There were so many times where I wished I could speak to you, to offer a kind word when it seemed that the entire world rested on your shoulders, but all I could do was watch you suffer.”

“Pap?” Sans breathed, voice giving out as a sob left his throat.

“I'm sorry, brother! I know it has been hard on you, I know that you were forced to go through so much. Even after the resets stopped you still suffered.” The elder said, reaching out to wipe the tears from his little brother's face. “I'm so sorry you had to go through that alone.”

“It's fine...” The stocky being choked out, pressing his face into the other's gloved hand. “It wasn't your fault, I should've...”

He was cut off as Mettaton flicked his forehead with a perfectly manicured fingertip.

“Nope, don't you even start.” The robot chided, clicking his tongue in disapproval. “It is _not_ your fault that Chara went on a rampage, it is _not_ your fault that time kept resetting, and it is certainly _not_ your fault that we died. Sans, can't you see, you did everything right. There was nothing else you could have done, so please, stop blaming yourself because you are one of the _best_ monsters I know.”

The smaller skeleton hunches his shoulders, drawing his face into the top of his hoodie to hide the bashful flush that had taken over. He hesitantly nods, not trusting his voice at the moment as his tears fade to faint sniffling. Reaching out, he gently takes hold of his friends' hands, giving them a tender squeeze in the hopes of imparting how much their words mean to him. The pair return his gesture, blinding smiles lighting up the world around them as they stay like that for a few moments more before finally breaking the embrace.

“We're almost there, are you certain you're feeling up to this?” Papyrus states, sockets full of undisguised concern.

"Yea, bro, maybe it'll take my mind off things." He responds, experimentally flapping his wings as the other two once again take the lead.

After walking for several more minutes, Papyrus stopped. Turning to face Sans, he demanded that the younger monster close his eyes and he did so. He trusted Pap implicitly. His bro had never steered him wrong before and, even if his nightmare was replaying in his head, he refused to let it get the better of him. It was just a dream... nothing more. He heard his brother's excited laughter before a pair of hands landed on his shoulders, softly guiding him forward into the unknown.


End file.
